onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Chaka
| doppor = Kihachirō Uemura | doppita = Andrea De Nisco; Pietro Ubaldi (ep. 130); Claudio Ridolfo (ep. 292) | prima = Capitolo 155; episodio 91 | affi = Alabasta | ruolo = Comandante delle guardie reali | frutto = Dog Dog modello sciacallo | altro = }} Chaka è uno dei due comandanti delle guardie reali del regno di Alabasta, sottoposto di Igaram. Durante la sua assenza Chaka assume il comando dell'intera guardia. Aspetto È un uomo alto con i capelli neri un po' lunghi e un naso che ricorda il muso degli sciacalli. Indossa una lunga tunica di colore verde chiaro che lascia vedere il suo petto muscoloso ed ha due fasce legate attorno alla vita, una larga a strisce di colore rosso pallido e sopra di essa una più bassa e viola. Porta una collana d'oro e ha un mantello verde scuro sulla spalle. Carattere Chaka è sempre serio. È estremamente fedele alla famiglia reale essendo disposto a dare la vita per proteggerla, come dimostra quando attacca Crocodile per permettere a Bibi di sfuggirgli. È molto legato anche al suo amico Pell. Forza e abilità Chaka è un guerriero forte ed esperto. Attacca Crocodile nella sua forma ibrida, ma non riesce a ferirlo per via del suo corpo di sabbia. Armi Chaka è uno spadaccino. Porta sempre una grossa spada sul fianco destro, suggerendo che sia mancino o ambidestro. Frutto del diavolo Chaka ha mangiato il Dog Dog modello sciacallo, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Zoo Zoo che gli permette di trasformarsi in uno sciacallo e in un ibrido uomo-sciacallo. La trasformazione gli dona maggiore forza e velocità, ed è l'origine del suo soprannome. Unisce questa abilità alla sua maestria con la spada, attaccando ad alta velocità tenendo l'arma tra i denti. Storia L'addestramneto del ribelle Quando Kosa era una ragazzo ed era il capo del clan Sand Sand chiese a Chaka se poteva addestrarlo. Chaka accettò e lo addestrò seriamente. Crocodile the Hero Chaka, together with Pell, came to the incident where pirates were annoying civilians. Crocodile came and helped the people by beating the pirates before they arrived. As they reached their destination, Crocodile had already beaten the pirates. When the rebellion began to move, Pell and Chaka wanted to fight back but were rejected by King Cobra. Later they find Carue bringing Vivi's letter. From the information, they learned their enemy's identity. King Cobra planned to attack Crocodile but was rejected by Pell's reasoning that Rain Base is far and they could see the army and leave. Later, Chaka was commanded to ready the royal army. Alabasta War A guard reported that the king is missing, causing Chaka to panic. Chaka then ordered the Royal Army to search for the king, stating that searching people is Pell's forte but he is now scouting the enemies at Rainbase. Later, a royal guard reports that they have spotted the king admitting to the stealing the rain and giving orders to destroy Nanohana. Chaka rejects this as the work of the real king, but the guard replies that the king disappeared from his room and the time to get there matches. As the rebellion started to move. Chaka commanded the royal guard to fight until death for the sake of the king and the princess. At the side of the castle, they ready their cannons, but one of the guard fires and states that it was accident (he has the sign of Baroque Works). Most often Chaka was with Pell, but during Crocodile's attack on the kingdom, he left to attack him. Because of Crocodile's actions and lack of compassion and honor, which forced his former men to die without getting the chance to die honorably in battle, Chaka was angered to the point that he attacked Crocodile out of rage, but his reasons were also backed by an attempt to protect Vivi and Kohza, as well as buy them time to put an end to the battle - but despite his efforts, he was easily defeated. He survived, however, and showed up later on in the Alabasta Arc commanding the royal guard to stop fighting. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Chaka riappare dopo che i pirati di Cappello di paglia hanno ricevuto le nuove taglie per via degli eventi di Enies Lobby. È stupito dal fatto che Nico Robin sia entrata nella ciurma. Saga dopo la guerra Dopo la battaglia di Marineford Chaka e Pell informano il re Cobra di avere sventato un attacco di alcuni pirati. Due anni dopo Dopo il timeskip Chaka e Pell si fanno confezionare dei vestiti su misura per l'imminente Reverie. Curiosità * Chaka e Pell, con le loro trasformazioni animalesche, ricordano gli dei egizi Anubi e Horus. Navigazione en:Chaka Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Zoo Zoo Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Comandanti Categoria:Spadaccini